La Locura Entre Nosotros
by Anviunt
Summary: Damian y Raven han enfrentado a tantos villanos, pero todo tiene un límite un punto de quiebre hasta para el más experto, oculto ante los ojos de sus compañeros ahora se enfrentarán a la oscuridad más profunda que puede existir en ellos, ¿podrán soportarlo? ¿O caerán en lo que más temen?


Bueno, gracias por pasarse a leer esto y antes de iniciar la historia quiero dejar claro algunos puntos;

1.- Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

2.- La historia es Original de mi Autoría.

3.- Principalmente me enfocare en la relación Demirae aunque puedo agregar mas si es que la historia se extiende

Y eso seria todo por el momento, espero disfruten de la lectura.

Entre Tu y Yo

Damian POV

Las 3:00 de la madrugada, la torre T se encuentra tan callada, todos duermen mientras yo hago mi rutina de estas últimas noches, cada paso que doy genera un eco que llega a mis oídos, las luces de los pasillos están apagadas, me encuentro en total oscuridad perdido en mis pensamientos.

He visto el tiempo pasar ante mis ojos, como un simple espectador observo todo en cámara lenta, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento recorren mi cuerpo como si me echaran un balde de agua helada, es tan extraño el vacío que inicia a formarse en mi interior, lo que antes era tan brillante se ha convertido en tonalidades oscuras, ya no logro reconocer lo que era yo antes de esto. ¿Como puedo quitarme este amargo sabor de la boca? ¿Como hago desaparecer lo que estoy sintiendo?, yo un Al Ghul dejándose dominar por estas emociones, ¡qué vergüenza!, la frustración se suma cual tormenta arrasando todo, Cierro los ojos y empuñó mis manos, puedo sentir como mis uñas cortan mi piel hasta sangrar, pero aun así no logro encontrar mi centro. No sé ni en qué momento fue, pero ya me encuentro en la sala de entrenamiento, sin pensarlo dos veces desquito toda mi frustración contra un saco de boxeo, a puño limpio, cada golpe trasmite una onda de calor, pero la opresión en mi pecho no desaparece, mis nudillos ya descarapelados dejan un rastro de sangre por la lona y el saco.

_-Es suficiente…_\- logro escuchar una voz calmada mezclada con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que una suave mano sujeta mi brazo, su toque es electrizante haciéndome parar en seco, volteo a verla, sus ojos amatista no se apartan de mí– _¿__qu__é__ pretendes hacer con esto? __¿__Piensas destruir tus manos?_ -

_-TT no es de tu incumbencia_ -a pesar de responderle no me atrevo a liberarme de su agarre.

-_Bueno cr__é__eme no es el mejor lugar en el que desear__í__a estar_ -le observo hacer una mueca- _pero eres un caos, est__á__s perturbando mi tranquilidad, puedo sentirte desde metros de distancia, no te preguntar__é__ que paso, si no quieres hablar est__á__ bien, pero al menos d__é__jame tratar de evitar que te destroces…_ -afloja su agarre en mí y yo solo la observo sin saber que decir.

Un silencio se forma entre nosotros, ella respeta mi espacio y no intenta invadir mi mente, simplemente me observa esperando una respuesta de mi parte, cierro los ojos unos momentos, su mano se ha retirado totalmente de mí y ya extraño su calor, no tengo una respuesta para ella pues ni yo mismo conozco la razón del porqué de esta situación.

Al parecer ella logra entenderlo porque asiente y deja el tema por la paz- _ven vamos a curar esas heridas_\- intenta tomar mis manos, pero la detengo.

-_Sin magia _-le digo pues quiero seguir sintiendo el escozor recordándome donde mi mente debe de estar.

La escucho suspirar- _de acuerdo s__í__gueme a la enfermer__í__a_ -es ella quien avanza primero y yo la sigo por inercia, frunzo el ceño ¿porque la estoy siguiendo? Sería tan fácil como ignorarla y dejarla sin más, pero mírame aquí mirando su bien definida espalda, tras de ella como un perro, la puerta de la enfermería se abre para nosotros y sus palabras son como una orden mientras busca en los estantes- _si__é__ntate, sacare lo que necesito para curarte _–

-_Puedo curarme solo_ – me siento mientras observo cada uno de sus movimientos, como saca de unos cajones las vendas, el cómo se estira en uno de los estantes para tomar un frasco y algodón para luego colocarlos sobre una mesita junto a la vendas, presto atención en la ropa que lleva puesta, una camisa oscura algo holgada con el logo de Supergirl en color rosa y un short corto oscuros dejando ver sus bien definidas y blancas piernas, salgo de mi estupor al escucharle hablar nuevamente mientras se aproxima a mí.

-_Lo s__é__ perfectamente, pero da la casualidad de que en este justo momento no est__á__s solo Damian_\- se detiene frente a mí, esas últimas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, nuestras miradas se cruzan, por unos momentos el infierno que está en mi interior se apagó, puedo notar un destello en su mirada antes de que la aparte para seguir con lo que hace, toma un algodón bañándolo en liquido de una botella- _esto puede doler un poco_\- toma con una de sus manos la mía mientras con la otra pasa el fragmento blanco sobre mis nudillos lastimados, retirando así el exceso de sangre, aquel escozor no se compara en nada con lo que ya he vivido.

El silencio se forma entre nosotros hasta que decido romperlo- _¿__c__ó__mo van las cosas con chico bestia?_ -me atrevo a preguntarle, ella me mira por unos momentos antes de seguir limpiando mi otra mano.

\- _é__l es un buen chico es amable y cari__ñ__oso…_ \- la veo sonreír ligeramente, siento una punzada en el pecho y mirándola así por fin entendí que estaba realmente jodido.

Raven termino de vendar mis manos y se aleja para guardar lo que ha usado- _ser__á__ mejor que intentemos dormir_ -

-_si.._.- me levanto de la silla y cuando veo que está a punto de salir la llamo- Raven -ella voltea al escuchar su nombre esperando a que continúe- _… Buenas noches_ –

-_Buenas noches Damian_ –se gira y se marcha dejándome solo como al principio

¿acaso note un deje de decepción en su voz? Niego para mí mismo y salgo de la enfermería directo a mi habitación, apenas cruzar la puerta y sin más demora, me dejo caer en mi cama, cansado tanto física como emocionalmente, pero al menos ya sabía la raíz de su problema y esa era la resiente relación de Raven y chico bestia- _Amable y cari__ñ__oso he…_ -es lo ultimo que sale de mi antes de quedar dormido.

Primer capitulo, algo rarito, comentarios y/o sugerencias Review~


End file.
